User blog:Ezekielfan22/Esme Curtis (Creeped Out)
Esme Curtis (Romy Weltman) is the main protagonist and redeemed villainess from "Kindlesticks", episode 1.09 of Creeped Out (airdate January 23, 2018). She was a teenage babysitter with a penchant for terrorizing her charges into going to bed early, allowing her to do as she wanted during her jobs. Introduction The episode began with Esme arriving at the Tuthills residence to babysit the couple's twin daughters, rehearsing at the front door her statements to make herself appear to be an ideal babysitter. After the Tuthills leave, however, Esme turns off the girls' cartoon and attempts to convince them they had to go to bed. When the girls refused, Esme told them a scary story about the "Night Night Man", claiming he was a monster who lived in the gardens who killed children who wouldn't go to sleep. It was then that a monster suddenly came into the house, with Esme warning the girls to go to bed so the creature would go away. However, once the twins were upstairs, Esme revealed that the creature was really her boyfriend Chas in disguise, with Esme gushing about her habitual actions before revealing her next babysitting gig was with the Thorne family, who she boasted was wealthy and had an account with local restaurant Zucco's. Esme also expressed jealousy at Chas apparently texting Patty Pierson; indicating that Esme was insecure regarding her relationship with Chas. Events Some time later, Esme pulled her facade with the Thornes as they were leaving for the night, later expressing pleasure at the fact that her charge Ashley was sick and already in bed. But shortly after the Thornes left, Esme was confronted by Ashley, who antagonized Esme before demanding she give him ice cream. When Ashley began to persist, Esme began telling Ashley her "Night Night Man" story, only for her and Chas' act to fail to scare Ashley into going to bed. Frustrated, Esme attempted to force Ashley back to bed, who proceeded to scold Esme for being mean and warn her that Kindlesticks (a creature Ashley described as a protector of kids) was getting mad at her. Unconvinced, Esme forced Ashley upstairs, leaving her and Chas to order food and begin watching a movie together. But when strange occurrences began to plague the couple, Esme became convinced Ashley was pranking them and went upstairs. After finding Ashley, the evil Esme blasted Ashley for his pranks despite his claims that Kindlesticks was responsible, proclaiming that his happiness depended on hers and that she had the power to "make or break" kids in the town; fully establishing her pride in being a deceitful and callous babysitter. But upon hearing Chas screaming, Esme went downstairs to hear that Chas had seen a spider and felt something grab his hair, alarming Esme due to realizing Ashley couldn't have been responsible. More terrifying events quickly followed, including plates being slung across the room, with the word Kindlesticks appearing on the wall scaring Chas into fleeing the house despite Esme's pleas for him not to. Now believing in Kindlesticks, Esme attempted to appease the creature by giving Ashley ice cream, only for Ashley to say Kindlesticks knew her true nature as a bully and disagreed with her assertion that she wasn't mean. Redemption After taking Ashley upstairs, Esme attempted to call 911, only for Kindlesticks to pull Esme's phone onto the wall. The creature then proceeded to send Chas a text making it appear Esme was breaking up with him, before showing Esme pictures of the other children she'd babysat for; all of them looking terrified by the stories she told them. After Ashley's attempt to calm Kindlesticks down failed and made him angry with Ashley, Esme hid with him in a closet as Kindlesticks searched for them, with Ashley (having come to realize Kindlesticks intended to make Esme pay) confessing that he sometimes lost control of Kindlesticks. After Kindlesticks opened the closet and took Ashley, Esme went in search of the child, arming herself with a tiki statue before pleading with the unseen monster to let Ashley go. Esme was eventually trapped by Kindlesticks in a closet, where Esme finally came face to face with Kindlesticks after attempting to say what she believed Kindlesticks wanted her to. It was then that Esme began her redemption by admitting to being a terrible babysitter and selfish person, revealing that her heel persona was inspired by her desire to make Chas like her, as she believed boys never liked her. After admitting that no kid deserved to be told her stories or be so scared, Esme pleaded with Kindlesticks to spare her as the monster slowly approached her, promising never to be mean again. But it was then that the lights came on and "Kindlesticks" was revealed to be Ashley, who claimed he heard about Esme at school and set up an elaborate prank to teach Esme a lesson. After congratulating Ashley on his succesful prank, Esme began to clean up after receiving a hug from Ashley and sending him to bed. However, after the Thornes returned home later that night, Esme was shocked to learn that their child was a girl, leading her to make a horrifying discovery: the "Ashley" she had been babysitting was actually Kindlesticks, who she found at the bottom of the staircase flashing his red eyes at her while the confused Thornes were unable to see the creature. Esme's ultimate fate is left unknown. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive